Robert de Hesbaye (697-avant 764)
. . . . . Robert de Hesbaye . . . . . Robert de Hesbaye, Robertus, Rodbertus, Ruodbertus, Rotpertus, Erodbert, est né en 697 ou en octobre 700, selon [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/FRANCONIA.htm#_Toc296770296 Medieval Lands] et décédé avant 764, certainement au au château d'Haspengau. Lui et sa femme sont inhumés dans l'église de l'abbaye de Saint-Trond''Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Trond'', Publications de la Com. Roy . d'Histoire de Belgique, Charles Piot, Hayez, 1870. . Robert de Hesbaye est le fils d'un certain Lambert de Hesbaye, comes de Hesbaye et de Worms, noble franc de la famille des Robertiens. La Gesta Abbatum Trudonensium nous dit que Robertus comes vel dux Hasbanie, en 715[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/FRANCONIA.htm#_Toc296770296 Medieval Lands]. Par Hasbanie, comprenez le Pagus de Hesbaye. Il est cité dans une charte à Utrecht en 722''The New England Historical and Genealogical Register'', Volumes 107 à 108, New England Historic Genealogical Society, 1953. . Le comte Robert, fils de Lambert de Hesbaye, est préposé à l'administration du pagus de Hesbaye. Il accueille vers 732, saint Euchère (695 - 743), lors qu'il est exilé par Charles Martel''Cartulaire de l'abbaye de Saint-Trond'', Publications de la Com. Roy . d'Histoire de Belgique, Charles Piot, Hayez, 1870. . L'évêque vit au château d'Haspengaw, sous la garde du duc Chrodebert Jacques Longueval et Pierre Brumoy, Histoire de l'Eglise Gallicane, dédiée à nos seigneurs du Clergé, vol. 5, Paris, Bureau de la Bibliothèque catholique, 1826, 4e éd., 462-463.. Le poursuivant de sa vindicte Charles Martel fait en sorte qu’il soit quasi séquestré dans un monastère voisin de Liège, l’abbaye de Saint-Trond, où il meurt vers 743''Catalogue général des saints, saintes, martyrs, confesseurs, bienheureux, vénérables, anachorètes, solitaires, reclus et recluses, honorés par les chrétiens sur toute la surface de la Terre ; avec l'indication du jour de leur fête'', Méquignon, 1824, 148 p. p. 48. . Robert, lui laissa la faculté d'aller prier sur le tombeau de saint Trond. Il est duc de Hesbaye en 732''Onomastique et parenté dans l'Occident médiéval'', Volume 3 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research. Prosopographica et genealogica, K. S. B. Keats-Rohan, Christian Settipani, Unit for Prosopographical Research, Linacre College, 2000.. Robert, duc de Hesbaye (Liège) hérite de sa femme, Williswinte, de possessions dans le Wormsgau et devient margrave contre les Alamans, comte du Haut-Rhin et du Wormsgau (ou Masengau), vers 750''Genealogisches Handbuch der adeligen Häuser'', Volume 25 ; Volume 117, Deutsches Adelsarchiv, Deutscher Adelsrechtsausschuss, Starke, 1998.. Le dux Robert, fils de Lambert, est connu en Hesbaye en 742''Recherches d'histoire chrétienne et médiévale'', Maurice Chaume, Académie des sciences, arts et belles-lettres, 1947. . Quoique Robert n'a que le titre de comte, il est qualifié duc de Hesbaye par l'auteur de la vie de saint Euchère. Mais la preuve que Robert n'a que le titre de comte résulte de la charte de 741, par laquelle il donne au monastère de Saint-Trond divers domaines qui lui appartiennent héréditairement. C'est ainsi qu'il s'y qualifie lui-même : Ego Robertus Comes, filius quoudam LambertiRevue de législation belge et étrangère: contenant des extraits des principales revues de droit de France, d'Allemagne et des dissertations sur les lois belges en matière administrative, civile, commerciale et criminelle, Volume 1, Blanchard, 1854. . La Charte de 741-42 du Comte Robert de Hesbaye pour l'abbaye de Saint-Trond, nous permet de mieux connaître sa famille. Cette charte du 7 avril 742 cite Robertus comes, filius condam Lamberti qui donne la villa Sarcinio in pago Hasbaniensi et Halon, Scaffnis, Felepa et Marholt à l'abbaye Saint-Trudon. Robert de Hesbaye est Comes palatinus en 741/42 et Comte im Oberrheingau und Wormsgau[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/FRANCONIA.htm#_Toc296770296 Medieval Lands] Les comtes n'ont pas tous le même rang. Ils sont divisés en plusieurs classes. Cette division est tracée dans un capitulaire de 779 : : Fortiores comités... médiocres... minores Comités fortiores, id est majoresRevue de législation belge et étrangère: contenant des extraits des principales revues de droit de France, d'Allemagne et des dissertations sur les lois belges en matière administrative, civile, commerciale et criminelle, Volume 1, Blanchard, 1854.. Robert de Hesbaye est l'un des fidèles les plus proches de Charles MartelKarl Ferdinand Werner, Les premiers Robertiens et les premiers Anjou (IXe siècle - Xe siècle), in : Mémoires de la Société des Antiquaires de l’Ouest, 1997. . C'est lui, ce comte Robert, qui, le 17 septembre 741, souscrit l'acte par lequel Charles Martel donne le domaine de Clichy-la-Garenne à l'abbaye de Saint-Denis. Signum Radberti comitis, on trouve dans les chartes de Saint-Gall un même. personnage nommé tantôt Ralbertus et tantôt Rotbertus''Études mérovingiennes : la charte de Clotilde (10 mars 673), Léon Levillain, Bibliothèque de l'école des chartes, Année 1944, Volume 105.. Il est ''missus en Italie en 741, 757, 758. Son intervention comme missus royal avec l'abbé Fulrad de Saint-Denis est attestée au début de l'année 757 dans les négociations entre le pape Étienne II et le duc Didier prétendant à la couronne lombarde. En 758, le pape Paul Ier envoie au roi des Francs Pépin le Bref une épée par le biais de son ambassadeur Robert. Chrodegang (cousin d'un Cancor, fils de Robert et descendant de Chrodoberthus) est l'ami d'enfance de Pépin le BrefHervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004. . * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Williswinthe, sa femme, est la fille de Adelheim, Grundherr (= seigneur), comte en Wormsgau, et son épouse, dont il est veuf en 764''Royalty for Commoners: The Complete Known Lineage of John of Gaunt, Son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa'', Roderick W. Stuart, Édition 2, révisée, Genealogical Publishing Company, Incorporated, 1995.. Cancor de Hesbaye… Rhenensis pagi comes cum matre sua… Williswinda vidua Ruperti comitis fondée par une Charte, en 764, l’abbaye de Lorsch. Williswinda… et filius meus Cancor donne villam… in pago Wormatiense… Hagenheim super fluvium Salusiam, hérité de genitoris mei… Adelhelmi, au monastère Lauresham in pago Rhenense super fluvium Wisgotz par une charte datée du 12 juillet 764, signée par … Heimerici filii Cancronis[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/FRANCONIA.htm#_Toc296770296 Medieval Lands]. Heimericus nomme Williswinda avia ipsius Heimericu dans une charte datée relative à un don à l'abbaye de Lorsch. ... Karolus… rex Francorum, dans un document non daté (placé dans une compilation avec des chartes datée de 772 liée à Lorsch, nomme ... Heimerici ... Williswinda mère de Cancor de Hesbaye et son père, son frère, l'archevêque Ruodgango. Elle épouse vers 730 Robert. Elle vit encore en 768, et elle a des biens en Oberrheingau''Onomastique et parenté dans l'Occident médiéval'', Volume 3 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research. Prosopographica et genealogica, K. S. B. Keats-Rohan, Christian Settipani, Unit for Prosopographical Research, Linacre College, 2000. . Ils ont pour enfants : ¤ Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, ancêtre des PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. ¤ Thurimbert de Hesbaye (ca 730-après 770), comte ¤ Guérin de Thurgovie, gouverneurCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. ∞ Adelinde, fille d' Hildeprand, dux ducatus Spoletani * * * * * thumb|center|400px|Abbaye de Lorsch. * * * * * Chrodobert d'Alémanie ∞ Wulgurde ??? │ ├── Robert = Chrodobert II, référendaire, maire de Neustrie, évêque (665) │ ∞ ??? de Lombardie │ │ ├── Erlebert de Thérouanne (ca 590-après 659), nobilis''Hervé Pinoteau, ''La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ 639 Fumerse de Boulogne, sœur de saint Wulmar │ ├── Lambert de Fontenelle (640-688), abbé, évêque, saint. │ │ ├── Robert de Thérouanne, duc et chancelierHervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ Théodrade, parente de Nanthilde, épouse du roi Dagobert │ ├── Angadrisma │ ∞ Ansbert (629-694), abbé, évêque, saint │ ├── Folchaide de Salzbourg │ ∞ Théodon II de Bavière, duc │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Agilofinger │ ├── Lambert de Maastricht (636-705), évêque, saint │ │ ├── ??? Robertien, né vers 640. │ ├── Robert de Salzbourg, évêque de Worms, saint. │ ├── Érentrude de Salzbourg (ca 650-710), sainte │ ├── Hervé de Laon (660-696), comte │ ∞ Irmine, fille d'Hugobert │ │ │ ├── Rolande │ │ ∞ Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, et ancêtre des Widonides │ │ │ ├── ??? Robertien │ │ ∞ Bertrade de Prüm │ │ │ │ │ ├── Caribert de Laon │ │ ∞ Gisèle ??? │ │ │ ├── Berthe au Grand Pied (726-783) │ ∞ Pépin le Bref │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Carolingiens │ ├── Roger, comte du Mans │ │ │ ├── Hervé, comte du Mans │ │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Rorgonides │ │ ├── Lambert de Hesbaye'http://mauriceboddy.org.uk/Narbonne.htm de Narbonne, comte, ancêtre direct des CapétiensHervé Pinoteau, ''La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004. . ∞ '''Chrotlind de Neustrie │ ├── Willigarde[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque de Reims et de Trèves. │ │ │ ├── Milon d'Angers │ ∞ Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne │ │ │ ├── Roland │ ├── Landrade de Hesbaye │ ∞ Sigramm │ │ │ ├── Chrodegang de Metz, évêque, saint. │ │ │ ├── sainte Opportune │ │ │ ├── Gunderland de Hesbaye, deuxième abbé de Lorsch │ │ │ ├── Ingramm de Hesbaye │ ∞ Hedwige de Bavière │ │ │ ├── Ermengarde (778-818) │ ∞ Louis le Pieux │ ├── Rotrude[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ ├── Robert de Hesbaye (697-avant 764), comte ∞ ca 730 Williswinte, fille du comte Adalelm │ ├── Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, ancêtre des PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, V - XVIII siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. │ ├── Thurimbert de Hesbaye (ca 730-après 770), comte │ │ │ ├── II de Hesbaye │ │ │ │ │ ├── Robert III de Hesbaye │ │ │ ├── Robert le Fort │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Capétiens... │ │ ∞ ca 720 concubine du comte Robert │ ├── Guérin de Thurgovie, gouverneurCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . ∞ Adelinde, fille d' Hildeprand, dux ducatus Spoletani │ ├── Isembard von Thurgau (ca 750-806), comte │ │ │ ├── Guerin de Provence │ ├── Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791), comte │ ├── Liebulf de Provence (ca 780-835)De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. ∞ Odda (ca 800-après 835) │ ├── Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900)Old Provence - p. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon (ca 870-954)'''Bulletin de la Société d'etudes scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. ∞ '''Blismodis de Mâcon, sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon │ ├── Umbert (ca 900-996), évêque de Vaison │ ├── Garnier (ca 900-991), évêque d’Avignon. │ ├── Ison d’Arles (ca 900-942) │ ∞ Fille d'Ursus de Bénévent │ │ ├── Pons de Marseille (ca 910-979), dit major │ ∞ Judith de Bretagne │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Vicomtes de Marseille... │ ├── Pons II de Mevouillon (ca 910-986) ∞ Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège │ ├── Féraud de Nice, évêque de Gap, │ ├── Pierre de Mirabel │ ├── Pons III de Mevouillon │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Mevouillon... │ ├── Arnoul de Theys │ ╰──┄┈... Descendance Theys... │ ├── Gérard │ ├── Rambaud de Mevouillon (ca 960-après 1023) │ │ │ ├── Ripertus Geraldi de Trescléoux, domnus | ∞ Odile de Mison (1024-1095) │ │ │ ├── Pontius Rayembaldi │ ∞ Austrudis │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Rambaud │ ├── Raoul │ ├── Laugier de Nice (ca 1050-1032) ∞ Odile de Provence (976-1032), │ ├── Rostan de Gréolières │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Gréolières... │ ├── Pierre de Nice, évêque de Sisteron │ ├── Jauccara de Nice │ ∞ Amic de Vence-Avignon │ ├── Gerberge de Nice │ ∞ Bérenger d’Avignon │ ├── Rambaud de Nice (1006-1073) ∞ 1032 Accelena d’Apt │ ├── Laugier d’Apt │ ∞ Amancia de Lacoste-Castellane │ ├── Odila de Nice │ ∞ Boniface de Reillanne │ ├── Gisla de Nice │ ∞ Rostang d'Agoult │ │ │ ├── Laugier d'Agout, évêque d'Apt │ ├── Pierre II de Nice, évêque │ ├── Rostan de Fréjus │ ∞ Accelena de Marignane │ ├── Rambaud de Nice ∞ Bélieldis de Marseille │ ├── Amic │ ├── Guillaume ∞ avant 1045 Azalaïs de Reillanne │ ├── Bertrand-Rambaud d’Orange ∞ 1068 Adélaïde de Cavenez │ ├── Léger, évêque d’Avignon │ ├── Jausserand Laugier ∞ 1064 Gerberge de Provence │ ├── Pierre │ ├── Rambaud II d'Orange │ ├── Thiburge d'Orange ∞ Giraud A. de Monteil │ ∞ Guillaume d'Aumelas │ ├── Raimbaut d'Orange │ ├── Thiburge II. * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références . Catégorie:Robertien Catégorie:Comte du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud